


Forgotten: The Precious Sound of Bells

by GlitteringBlood



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Other, mlp fim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia and Luna travels to the Crystal Empire after hearing about Sombra's chaotic reign of terror upon the pony citizens there. Despite the luck they had on their side, Celestia and Luna end up losing not only the battle between Sombra but also the entirety of the Crystal Empire. Taking their defeat they head back to the castle only to come across a mother and her foal lying alone in the snow. Perhaps a survivor of the Crystal Empire loss? Whatever the situation, the two princesses take the foal in not knowing of it's true nature or even it's roots but perhaps the foal can be a beacon of hope between the relations of pony kind and even the most vicious of beings and most of all teach the princesses themselves an important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

 

_[Picture by Huusii.Deviantart.com](http://huussii.deviantart.com/) _

_[Read on Fimfiction.Net](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/217672/the-sounds-of-precious-bells) _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_My mother use to tell me a story about how a foal like no other was found in the snow. How it was so different. The two princesses took the little foal in and gave it a home, a name, and an identity but did not know what exactly the foal was. Mom said it was the child of a taboo relationship, something that was not meant to be. She told me how every pony hated her because of what she was. That she shouldn't exist  but I didn't get it. The lights that I would watch dancing in the sky every night before I went to bed was so beautiful. Mom said it came from that foal. She said that no pony was able to copy or mimic the wonderful piece of artwork in the sky. Not even the princesses. I wondered how something so beautiful can come from some pony so hated but than she taught me a lesson I would never forget._

 

* * *

 

The cold blizzard blew hard on top of the alicorn sisters of new. The silence of the night and the drifting of clouds in the sky was a silent symbol to their despair. Celestia, ruler of Equestria, clothed in golden armor, stared down at her wounded sister as she lied on the white ground breathing heavily. Celestia was lost in thought and words as she tried to make out the events that unfolded only a short time before hand. The last thing she remembered was being in Canterlot enjoying her beautiful day before out of no where two ponies galloped up towards her and stated the bad news that would change everything.

Celestia enjoyed a quiet day at home free of her daily work of being princess with her sister, Luna, being a night pony, enjoying her day resting in bed. It wasn't long before hand, just a few weeks ago, she was introduced to the Crystal Empire's king and his new found apprentice. She and her sister came there after being invited by the king himself to a dinner party and since the king hardly if ever, showed himself in public, even to royalty, it was a chance opportunity. Sombra, the dark and grey colored unicorn pony sat across the table from the two alicorn sisters. He was shy but enjoyed talking about magic and it's arts. Luna on the other hand could care less on what the dark coated colt had to say but Celestia seemed intrigued by the boy's curiosity. Sombra was an orphan who was taken in by the king after realizing his great potential in becoming a great future wizard.

Not only was Celestia and Luna introduced to the king and his apprentice but his newlywed wife as will and the news of their expectant daughter. Little did she thought however, that the joy would be greatly short lived. News of any type traveled quickly through the wind. News of what was happening in the Crystal Empire did not take long to spread to Canterlot and then through Everfree forest where the two royal sisters lived. Two representatives of the king and the royal family managed to escape the savage rampage of a certain pony and give word to the two princesses. Sombra, the shy and simple colt who Celestia and Luna just met, was behind the recent spring and gossip of the news surrounding the Crystal Empire. Sombra, was allowed to read any books present in the Crystal Empire's library but the books on dark magic was strictly forbidden and was hidden away. Sombra, however, believed that he could tame the dark magic and when he found out that there where books present in the library containing such forbidden practices, he jumped onto the opportunity.

Unfortunately, dark magic is nearly, if not, impossible to tame. It is easy to use and requires little knowledge or practice earning it the old nickname of 'Lazy magic' and can do things, such as grant wealth, that no such magic should be allowed to do. But it is because of this reason why it is forbidden. It takes over the user and they become obsessed with it. It is like a lover, a drug, that once hooked, the victim is unable to run away. Sombra attempts at trying to tame this magic only costed him, not just his sanity, but also the life of the ponies present during his time of rampage on the castle.

Celestia and Luna, upon receiving the terrible news of what had happened put their heads down in silent prayer as their eyes filled with tears. Sombra had the entire empire under his controlled by the time news of the slaughter of the royal family reached their ears. They had to plan their attack swiftly and carefully if they so wished to have a chance. In the dead of Luna's night, the full moon held high and armed with the elements of harmony and armor, they made their attack. When victory seemed in reach of the twin sisters it ran away before they were able to catch it. Sombra was short of being a fool and hardly, if ever doubted his enemies. Alicorns at that. Before the two sisters arrived to face them, knowing that they would come, he casted an unknown spell on the entirety of the empire. As the waged on, in a blink of an eye, it was gone. Sombra, the ponies, the empire, it was gone.

Only the echoed, wicked laughter of Sombra in the cold wind was all that remained as it took away their last bit of hope. The king was dead, the queen and her newborn daughter no where to be found, and all the ponies were gone. To where, only the suspect knew.

Celestia stared at her injured sister who had an open gash on her right hind leg that was clearly infected with dark magic. They could not stay out here forever. Soon, it would be time for the sun to rise and the bad news will have to be delivered to the public. Celestia nudged her sister to stand but all she got in return was a hefty groan of pain.

"Luna? Please sister, I know that you are hurt but please she try to at least get up." Celestia said trying to encourage her sister to stand. "Wh-what did we do wrong? What did we do wrong!?" Luna repeated in unbelief. "Luna, we did all that we could."

"If we did all that we could than we should have won!" Celestia peeled her eyes at her sister's pained  voice. "Luna, all fights, all battles, all wars, will not end in complete victory."

Luna gritted her teeth and tried to stand on her legs. "Luna, please be care-"

"Leave me be! I am able to handle my own being!" Luna managed to stand on her four legs before finally giving up in strength and collapsing in the snow. Celestia gently nudged at her sister again. "Luna, the crystal empire may be gone but there are many others who need our guidance. Let's focus on them right now."

Luna looked up at her sister, still trying to get up, from the corner of her eye. "You mean to just forget about them? Forget about all the innocents that suffered at the hands of the that tyrant?"

"We cannot stumble constantly on the stone of the crystal empire being gone. Sombra's last words was that of a promise to return. I am just as pained at the lost as you are." Celestia gently rubbed her sisters head in a sign of affection and reassurance. "But we must continue on with running the kingdom. We cannot let our emotions get in the way of running our land but most of all there are ponies who need us and we need them. Come, let us go. It will soon be time for daylight." Celestia helped he sister to stand and keep her balance. Celestia lifted her left wing over her sister. "Let us go, we need to go back to the castle. Staying out here will not be good for your health." Celestia leaped into the air and her sister did the same. They will fly home and nothing will prepare themselves for the announcement they will eventually have to make . Under the cool rays of Luna's moon and the bottom cover of white stillness they made their way home with Celestia hoping that the day can wait.

 

* * *

 

As Celestia and Luna flew through the dark cover of night Luna's thoughts were filled with anger and rage still ever pondering why they didn't win the fight. Celestia simply tried not to think about the events as they were too painful but anger did burn at her heart. She too wanted to make Sombra pay for what he had done but another side of her wanted to forgive and feel pity for the young colt. Celestia looked up to her sisters moon and wished it could be night forever but life needs the sun and sadly that is a wish that won't happen with certainty. As they flew, Celestia eyes glanced over to an odd sight from the bottom of her eye.

She looked down to see what seemed like scattered bark of something. Perhaps a household? Celestia wasn't sure but she wanted to know as something told her to check it out. "Luna, come here for a sec."

"What is it sister?"

"Follow me."

Celestia led her sister down to where the sight of her curiosity was. Celestia walked up towards the wood and stepped back upon realization of what it was. "Luna, these are timberwolves."

"Timberwolves!? Here? In the north?"

"Timberwolves are present anywhere there are woods or forests. The pine forests of the Crystal Empire does not excuse that. Though I must say they are rare."

Luna stepped closer to the timber wolves and noticed how some of them where greatly torn and battered as if a wild beast were hunting them down. One was frozen solid. It was cold enough for a pony to feel the shivers but not enough that a pony, let alone a timber wolf, one without flesh, to simply freeze. Luna noticed how another was crushed from the side and how the last one, the one Celestia was looking at, seemed to have been crushed to death too but it was present through out what was seemingly, still it's body. "Sister." Luna spoke. "It would seem that they have met a violent death."

"It does appear that way but the one over there, a few feet from us, is frozen solid. Is a pony behind this?"

"Now  _that_  is a good question to ask. It's cold but not cold enough for that to happen. It's literally frozen in a block of ice."

"Perhaps a pony did do this Luna."

"I don't know sister. The  _wounds_  seem quite fresh not to mention there are blood stains present on them that too are quite fresh."

"One of the representatives that came to deliver us the news was a unicorn. Perhaps they were attacked on the way here?" Celestia asked.

"They were covered in scars..." Celestia stared back at the timber wolves remains before looking back to Luna. "How odd...come Luna, let's go."

As Celestia and Luna continued their flight,  Luna felt a surge of pain go through her leg. She immediately flinched and let out a pained sound. She fell to the ground.  "Luna!" Celestia shouted. Celestia flew down towards her sister and swooped her back underneath her sister's stomach to catch her.  "Luna, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"Let's sit you down somewhere." They were a fair distance from where the Crystal Empire once stood and were only about an hour or two from home. Celestia glanced over the land and saw a small, lowland hill present with a cave. She'll stop there and let Luna rest up before continuing home. Celestia, with Luna on her back, flew down in front of the cave and walked her and her sister inside away from the frigid blizzard. It had calm down some but was still aggressive enough to make a pony lose their way. "Rest up here for a bit sister. We will continue once your pain has passed."

Luna limped toward's her resting spot but noticed a rounded figure in the distance. She limped towards it using the magic of her horn to light up the cave. It was a pony and it was curled up around something. Luna called her sister over who horn was glowing as well to light up the dark cave. It was a mare who had to be just slightly smaller than Celestia herself but bigger in size and weight. The figure she was curled around over was a small foal who had to be a newborn. Closer inspection revealed that it was a female.   The mare, presumably it's mother, was badly injured and no life seemed to be present. Bite marks and large gashes were present on the mare's body. Luna, upon realizing the marks could not help but think about what they saw an hour back with their encounter with the mutilated timber wolves.

"Celestia, do you think the timber wolves we saw a while back-"

"Are behind this?" Celestia finished.

"Yes."

"There is a possibility but then we still have the frozen timber wolf to answer too which doesn't rule out the possibility that one of the representatives of the Crystal Empire that came to see us wasn't attack either."

"I guess you do have a point. The foal seems to only have been just born." Luna and Celestia closer inspected the foal and the mare. The foal was white coated and it's fur was way thicker than an average pony. It seemed even thicker than the ponies who were accustomed to the extreme snowy weather of the north so long ago. It's mane was long and silky and was a beautiful deep ocean blue in color that reached down beyond it's back. Celestia could have sworn it glittered whenever she blinked. One thing that could not have been unnoticed was the fact that the foal lacked a tail. While this was abnormal in foals and ponies alike it was a common abnormality that was present enough to not come at a surprise.

The mother, on the other hand, was what caught the princesses interest. The mother was a single color all around. A ghostly blue with a mane that constantly flowed like the wind or as if she was underneath water. Strange markings were present above her eyes and when Luna opened an eye up carefully they were as white as the snow.

"Sister, I don't think this is your typical pony."

"I'm with you on that note."

"What type of pony is she? Is she one at all? I see that she has no wings or horn."

"I can't say for sure. She reminds me of the ponies of ancient times but there are not much information I know on them. The mother, whatever she may be, earth pony or not, does not seem to hold any sign of life I am afraid. The foal, however, is breathing and has a horn. The mother probably died of her wounds."

The foal slept soundly in it's mother's fur. It was not injured but dirtied with the blood stains of it's owner.  

"So the foal is a unicorn? What do we do sister? Do we leave it here knowing naught of what may happen?

"Too leave our kind, nonetheless a foal, is far below a princess. Does a princess not do what's right even in times of not knowing the situation?"

"Sister, we now naught of the foal or the mother. Ar-Are you sure?"

Celestia looked to her sister and gave her a gentle smile of reassurance. "I am very sure, Luna." When Luna was finally able to regain her strength, Celestia went over to the foal and levitated it onto her back gently as to not wake it up. Luna and Celestia continued their flight back to Canterlot. One could not help but wonder if the reason Celestia and Luna saved the foal and spared it of it's fate was to ease themselves of their suffering and pain. To make up for the loss of the empire, the king and so on. Whatever it was now was simple. To return home safely and move on. Little did the princesses know that as they were departing, wooden wolves looked at them with eyes keened on the pure white foal lying on Celestia's back.

 

* * *

 

Celestia and Luna made their way back to the castle safe and soundly. Sneaking into the top tower's window as too not disturb any pony. Luna checked the foal on Celestia's back and with relief, the foal was still asleep and breathing softly. Celestia departed for her bedchambers and Luna did the same but this time with the foal. Celestia entered her room and removed the battle armored from herself. Her bedchamber clearly reflected her very theme as princess of the day. The ceiling was decorated with clouds and doves, the carpet was shades of a reddish orange color, and her canopy bed was decorated with a blanket littered with embellished sun's with the curtains of the bed clamped together with sun shaped clips. After removing her armor, Celestia sat in front of her white vanity and levitated a brush over to her and begun to brush her hair.

Not to far from her a certain bird let out a huff of fire from it's beak. Celestia glanced over to the golden cage. "Why hello Philomena." Celestia said with a smile. "Missed me?" The bird only jerked it's head to the left in disapproval. Celestia trotted over to where Philomena was and opened the cage. Philomena flew out and landed on top of Celestia's vanity. Celestia walked back and continued brushing her ever flowing mane and looked at the clock on her wall. It was 3:00 am and was only a few more hours left before the sun had to rise. Celestia sat down her brush and galloped over to her bed where she flopped down onto. She lit the fireplace using her magic and burned the other candles out. She would have went to check on Luna but long tired she drifted off to sleep. Knowing that the day that comes will be soon.

Luna was long from tired and walking on her injured leg just wasn't an option. Luna had walked to the maid keeper's office where the linens of the castle was kept and took some blankets to set them aside for the foal that she and Celestia had found. When she made it back to her bedchambers, she sat down the blankets and made a comfy bed on the floor for the foal who was lying on the bed still asleep. Luna levitated the foal over to the make shift bed and got upon her own. Luna's bedchamber was no different form Celestia's but had much more detail. The ceiling was decorated with all phases of the moon and constellations throughout the seasons.

The carpet was printed with bats and a silver outline to coat the rug. Her bed too was a canopy and the blanket was embellished with moon's and the curtains of the bed clamped shut with star shaped clips. Truly fitting for the princess of the night. Luna glanced over to the foal and could not help but be mesmerized by the strange foal. Her pure white coat reminded her of her sister's and it wasn't everyday that you saw a foal born without a tail. Luna was a nocturnal pony and her entire pattern of sleeping during day and waking during the night would be put out of order but it could not be helped. Tomorrow was going to be rough with the deliverance of the bad news.


	2. New Day

The darkness of night slowly begun to change to an array of bright colors. Orange, purple, than to the all too recognizable color of blue as the sun steadily broke through the darkness. Unleashing it's gentle morning rays upon the inhabitants. Slowly, one by one, the ponies of Equestria and Canterlot, begun to arise from their slumber. Blinking eyes, yawns and raw sluggishness filled the atmosphere. There was little hurry as the usual busy cities and towns seemed confused in their waking. Soon, the entire country laid in murmurs. Murmurs of the Crystal Empire and what they suspected had transpired.

Gossip soon came as the rising sun and setting moon was a dead give away to the return of the princesses. A return that the ponies hoped and got.

In Canterlot, the morning rays of the sun spewed through the towers, windows and every nook and crevice it could. Awakening some of the still sleeping staff who begun to stir in their beds. One earth pony with a tan coat and dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, rubbed her eyes and smacked her lips. Blinking to get rid of her blurred vision. Her ears perked up to the sounds coming outside of her door. Shouting and loud clamor could be heard in a tone of desperation. From beneath her door, see could see four-legged shadows running back and forth. She looked back to her window and gasped when it hit her.

She quickly ran to her bathroom and prepared herself. She washed her face of crust and drool and brushed her teeth. Soon after to rush back into her bedroom to grab and put on her maid outfit before making her way out into the hall where she saw ponies running back and forth. Guards looking for their gear, servants getting what was needed to prepare food and others merely getting ready for their assigned positions. She slowly took a step forward but a rushing pony ran into her.

The impact made her rub her head in pain and the other pony, a pegasus,did the same. Sitting on the floor as she tried to regain her sense of feeling.

"Pristine Shine?"

The light grey pegasus looked up at the tan earth pony. The light pink streaks in her neat and straight mane seemingly sparkled in the light shining in through one of the Canterlot windows. A swirl of hair stood above her head. "Ah! Feather Duster! Great! Your awoke!" she brushed herself off.

"What's with all this clamor about?" Feather Duster tried to ignite a conversation.

"The Princesses have returned."

"From the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes. Some of the executives of the castle staff are preparing to greet them by their rooms. We're wanted as well to do the same."

"Why? Were just their personal cleaners."

"Exactly. We're their _personal_ cleaners. We're close to the princesses so they want us to attend."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So I'll advise you to hurry up. Their gathered by Princess Luna's room."

"Princess Luna's room?"

"The guards went to check on princess Celestia in her chambers but no pony was there. They assume that Celestia is probably in Princess Luna chambers. Come on, this way."

Feather Duster followed the flying pegasus to Princess Luna's room. Flying and walking by multiple running ponies and rushing hooves. When they both arrived at the entrance of Princess Luna chambers, they were greeted by a nervous group of ponies of all three mixed tribes. Some straightening themselves as others turned their hooves inward of each other. Feather Duster could see the sweat drop hanging from the temple of their head. No guards were present. Feather assumed they were probably still trying to get everything in order.

"Uh...what's wrong with them?"

"Their probably nervous about the princesses return. So in fact, that none could bring themselves to bother them."

"Doubt it's gonna be good." Feather Duster stated

"More than likely."

Feather Duster cleared her throat and galloped up to the moon engraved door. The ponies all stepped back as she did. She gave a quick look back to the gathered ponies who nodded their heads. Worried expressions upon their countenance. Feather Duster raised a hoof and knocked three times exactly softly.

A voice called out from the other side.

"State your presence?"

"It is Feather Duster your highness."

The rest of the ponies stood stiff. Breaking nervously at every word.

"As well as some of your castle staff. We are here to check on you as the sun gave away your return."

There was a silence and Feather looked back at the group. Hoping she did well in her speaking. Not before long, a magical glow surrounded the split doors and they slowly opened. A small creak sounding. Feather Duster took the bold step forward. Gaining the first look into the room. Her eyes were met by Celestia's own eyes which did not carry the usual glow of radiance. They were dull and bitter and void of any type of happiness.

Celestia was covered in small bruises and dried blood. Scars that she received from her fight with Sombra. Her mane was disheveled and unkempt and bags were present under her eyes. A lump was present under a plethora of blankets that were slowly going up and down. Beside Celestia was a small blue and white crib that was blocked from view by her body.

"Princesses?"

"Good morning...Feather Duster."

Slowly, the group of ponies that were behind Feather, begun to appear one by one into the room. Wide eyed as they gaze upon the princesses. As more begun to gather, a fellow guard appeared and pushed back some of the ponies. Keeping them out to give the princesses some space.

"Princesses your...your both-"

"Hurt." a white pony interjected.

"Nurse Goodwell..."

The white unicorn pony with a shining red, curly mane smiled at the mention of her name. "Though you both are the rightful rulers of Equestria, you both are still under my care .I will have you both attended to at once."

Celestia gave a gentle smile. "As always Ms. Goodwell, you are never one to sit idle."

"I take pride in that your highness."

"If anything. I ask that you and your subordinates take care of my sister first. I'm afraid that Sombra has done a number on her. Even if she denies your care, ignore her and have her attended too."

Luna let loose a subtle growl. " _Celestia_..." she drew out each syllable of her sisters name.

"Hush. I will not have you prolonging this injury."

Nurse Goodwell gave a bow. "As you wish your highness. I will grab my things."

With that she made her way out the room. Her head held high as she tried to calm her worry. The other ponies kept their focus on their rulers. As most were too nervous to speak, Feather took the role as their voice. Asking the princesses the questions they wanted an answer to.

"Princesses...how-" Feather choked on her words. Already knowing of the answer. "How did the situation between you and Sombra go?"

Celestia looked down at the floor. Head hanging low in front of her sister's bed.

"It did not go well. We came prepared with the Elements but...it was all for naught. Though Sombra did not underestimate us, we underestimated him. We thought victory was close in hoof but we were proven wrong."

The group listened closely to the princess's story.

"Sombra has casted a spell on the empire before we arrived. He knew how strong we were and instead of facing us and fighting-

"He chose to flee instead!"

Luna finished. Gritting her teeth as she tried to lift her head. Face flushed red as she heaved out rough breaths.

"Luna! You must rest!"

"We nearly had him had he not played that dirty trick!" she flopped back onto her pillow. Eyes closed as she tried to level her breathing.

"You!" Celestia pointed to an unsuspecting guard who gave a startled salute within the crowd. "Tell Nurse Goodwell we need her as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

"You must rest sister. Stop forcing yourself to move."

"Luna...Princess Luna, is she alright?" Feather asked.

"No. During our fight, Sombra managed to injure her with some of his dark magic."

The crowd gasped in disbelief.

"The Crystal Empire is gone. The only thing that was left was him promising to return."

"Did he say when he'll return?" Squeaky Clean asked.

"No. Only that he will."

The group became more vocal. One pony, a cook, ran to Feather's side in an attempt to get a question out.

"What about the king? The Queen? Did they disappear along with the kingdom?"

Murmurs begun to resound in the crowd as a reaction from that statement.

Celestia bit her lip. "Unfortunately...they will not be returning with the Crystal Empire. The two ponies that came to warn us about Sombra's terror also told us about his bringing of death upon the royal family."

Feather shook her head. "What? The family..they are-"

"Dead." Celestia's voice carried little emotion but held all the tones of sadness still.

A silence over came the group of ponies as they hung their heads low in disbelief and bitterness. Not only was the empire gone, but if it shall ever return, the hope of being reunited with the royal family was not to be. There was no way to bring them from death. If the empire shall ever return as Sombra had said, there will always be a piece missing. A piece that will never complete their void. Equestria's void for that matter.

"Me and my sister however, did find something."

"What will that be?" Squeaky asked.

"A foal. A young female."

As though they were risen from the dead, the group was once again filled with murmurs.

"A foal?" Feather asked."

"Yes. Me and my sister found her some distance from where the Crystal Empire was located. We believe her to be a remnant of the Empire but we are not sure. She is here beside me sleeping."

"I was wondering why that crib was there." Pristine Shine mumbled.

"What do we do from here princess?" Feather spoke.

"We can only mourn."

"Princess, I have returned with my tools." Nurse Goowell assistants dropped the first aid cases, a total of three, by her before backing off.

"Just in time." Celestia walked a few steps from Luna's bedside. "Nurse Goodwell, attend to her for the time being. As for the rest of you.."

Celestia scanned the group. "Feather weight." she called out a light orange, female pegasus.

"Yes?"

"You and the others give word to the Canterlot populace that we have officially returned. I will be making an announcement later on during the day."

"Yes ma'am!" the pegasus quickly zipped out of the door.

"As for the rest of you, you all are dismissed except for Ms. Goodwell. Once we are through, I will give instruction on what to do thereon."

"Yes your highness."

With that the guards escorted the group out. Slowly pushing them out through the door and shutting the doors behind them. Leaving Ms. Goodwell alone with the two sisters.

"Are you really..going to do this?" Luna heaved through breaths.

"What choice do I have Luna? Our citizens must know and they have every right to do. Some of them have relatives in the empire."

"The foal...what shall become of her?"

"I do not know. At least for now. There is too much on my shoulders for me to worry about that now. All I know is that she is safe now. Let us focus on one thing at a time."

"If you say so."

"Nurse Goodwell."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you check on the foal as well."

"As you wish princess."


	3. Late Night Mischief

The steady flapping of wings could be heard far up in the presence of Luna's crescent moon. The gentle winds helping the creature along to its destination. The female creature soared over the many towns, rivers, and cities of Equestria. Taking in the sights of the many glows of the night until the sight of a familiar castle came into view. Nearby, staring down in midst of the night, the sights of many ponies gathered near the Canterlot gardens. Placing flowers, stuffed bears and small trinkets in front of a heart shaped statue.

The warm glow of Celestia's fire place illuminated the room that Celestia adorned herself in. Sending off brilliant sparks and a wavering warm orange glow reflecting off the walls of her chamber. She laid on the mat of her floor, sorting out various papers and documents that had been piled up for a long while. Investing her time in getting them done after putting it off constantly. She sighed at the pile of work and looked into the burning fire. As though it would offer some solace from the stress. With Luna, her dear sister out ill, she now had double the work load as a princess.

It was taxing on her and caused much burden. She levitated a cup of hot chocolate from her nearby table and took a sip.

"Hm?"

She heard a soft knock on her window door which led out to her balcony. The curtains flowed in a gentle breeze that managed to somehow make itself inside her quarters. Celestia blinked and looked at the window. Taking note of a grey claw that managed to show itself with the help of the moon's glow. Peeking through the waving curtains. Celestia sat down her cup of milk chocolate and walked over to the window pane. Her eyes grew slightly wide as she realized the face that gave a gentle smile at her through the clear glass.

"Malida!"

Celestia opened the split window with her magic and stepped back a little to allow her guest in. In stepped a griffon who was of grey color. Her mammal half however, was that of a snow leopard. The purest of whit fur with black spot with a long tail that was black at the tip. She was bigger in size to Celestia and was an intimidating figure among the ponies.

The griffon let loose a chuckle. "Good afternoon Princess Celestia."

Malida closed the windows with her claw. Stopping the blowing of the wind and curtains.

"What brings you here?" Celestia asked. Walking to her small table and taking a seat before sipping on her cup of chocolate.

"I've heard about your Crystal Empire."

Celestia sat down her cup.  Looking down at it with half lidded eyes. "You have I see."

"Yes. Can't help but to as it has been the talk of the town all over Equestria since your return as of yesterday. Day and night one cannot help but hear it."

Celestia smiled at the statement. "That is true I suppose. The whole country is in mourning."

"Yes. I could tell on my way here. I saw a group of ponies in the gardens placing flowers and gifts around a heart shaped memorial."

"That was put there in remembrance of the Crystal Ponies." Celestia stated.

Malida made her way to the small table Celestia sat at. Taking a seat across from her on a pillow. "I came here to offer some peace of mind to you. I'm pretty sure that you don't want to talk about all that has transpired." Malida looked around. "The Moon Princess? Where is she? Is the night not her domain."

"No. She is still in bed. Injured and recovering from our fight with Sombra."

"Oh dear. If you see her, do give her my hello's."

Celestia looked to Malida and gave a smile. "I will. I'm sure she will much appreciate your concern. Things have been hard on me lately. Now with Luna gone, I must attend to both night and day courts. Though the night courts are more empty than not, it still doesn't dismiss the fact that I have to watch over Equestria from both night and day."

"That is unfortunate."

"How are the negotiations with the other kingdoms and nations coming along. Mainly with the Griffon Empire?"

Malida nearly choked on Celestia's bluntness at getting out the question. Her facial expression changed to a slight cringe and her eyes moved to the side. "The Griffon Empire has accepted your peace treaty but has been reluctant in their acceptance of your alliance with them. They believe you are pushing it too far."

"I only wish to end the tensions between us. One that has been going on for far too long."

"Yes. We understand that but to our general, our king, he is more than just adamant in accepting your proposal. As a representative and ambassador of the griffon empire I am stuck in the middle. I hope that Equestria and my home will finally amend their differences but many of my kind are oppose to it. After the many wars and battles between us. Granted, we are too _blame_ for a few."

Celestia sighed. "What can I do to get your king to at least make a compromise?"

"Princess, you have made enough compromises. Do not worry or pressure yourself about that. Give me some time to work out a solution. Do not worry. Soon things will get better. We have just begun after all."

 

"I do hope so." Celestia stared into her cup of chocolate. "Malida."

"Yes?"

"Would you like a cup of chocolate? It's not everyday I am greeted with outside company."

"Of Course."

Celestia got up from her seat and headed over to her chamber doors "I'll get one of my guards to call one of my serv-"

Before Celestia could get out the rest of what she was going to say, there was a blue flash. Her ears immediately perked up at the sound of random giggles in the room. She turned her head with wide eyes to see a small, white foal in Malida's claws. Malida stared down at the pony with wide eyes and small pupils. Unsure of what to do or how to react.

"W-well....hello little one."

"The foal!"

Before Celestia could make her way over to where the foal was, it giggled and once again a bright blue flash blinded the two. When their vision was cleared the foal had disappeared. The little thing could have been anywhere within the castle.

"Um...do excuse princess but what was...that?"

"That was the foal! The pony foal me and Luna found lying alone in the snow! We had taken it in for the meantime. It had been asleep for a long time."

"Well I guess it's awake now."

"I need to go and check on Luna. The foal has been staying in her room."

As Celestia made her way once again to her chamber doors, they flew open. Nearly hitting the poor ruler in the face. Celestia stared wide eyed at was in front of her with a raised hoof. Trying to recover from the shock of the forcefully cast open doors.

It was Feather who breathed in and out heavily. Her chest heaving as she looked at Celestia with furrowed eyes. Her mane violently disheveled and maid dress completely crunched up and wrinkled.

"Feather? I was just about to call you."

"Yes..." Feather heaved. hair disheveled and unkempt. She looked as though she had just made it out of a fight. "I'm sure you was." she heaved again. Trying to speak through hazy breaths. "The foal...Nurse Goodwell needs you _immediately_."

Celestia only looked to Malida who did nothing more than stare at her back.

"Malida."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps...we can enjoy a cup of hot chocolate some other time."

"That seems...like a good idea princess."

 

* * *

 

Feather led Celestia through the darkened, candle lit halls to Luna's bedroom. Keeping a steady but quick pace. Feather stopped in front of the doors and waited for the princess to catch up to her side first before opening them with her hooves. Revealing a chaotic scene before them.

Luna sat up on her bed as she watched the young foal teleported all over the place. Staring wide eyed as Pristine Shine, and the castle maid, Diamond Dust, a light greenish unicorn with a curly, light purple and white mane, tried to catch her. The whole room was of freezing temperature as Luna sat on the bed chattering her teeth. It was so cold in fact, that Diamond Dust who tried catching the young filly, had ice on the bottom of her back hooves.

The filly sneezed and let loose a magic blue beam that aimed straight for Luna. Nurse Goodwell, acting in the nick of time, resurrected a barrier over her and Luna that deflected the magic beam over where Celestia and Feather Duster stood. The two quickly jumped out of the way. When they picked themselves up, they looked outside the still open bedroom doors and saw a black spot on the tile floor. Steaming from the energy of the beam. Feather and Celestia merely looked at each other. Thankful that it did not hit them.

"Somepony! Anypony! Catch that filly!" Shouted Goodwell.

Hearing the desperate and slightly angry words of Nurse Goodwell, Diamond Dust and Feather Duster sprung to action.

"Luna! Goodwell!" Celestia finally spoke.

"Ah! Thank Faust you are here princess! I came here-" Goodwell dodged an incoming beam as she spoke. "to check on Luna. She called me after having pain in her injured foreleg. When I came however, the foal awoke and started going all over the place!" She and Celestia dodged another oncoming beam as in the background, the two maids Feather and Diamond Dust tried catching the filly.

Diamond Dust tried using her magic to teleport the levitating filly back to the bed only to have it blocked. Feather grabbed hold onto the filly but was helpless to do anything more as she moved along with it. Teleporting wherever the young filly wanted to go. Pristine made a fruitless attempt to grab the trouble causing filly.

"A little help here!" Feather called.

"What do we do princess?" Ms. Goodwell asked.

"I don't know! I have never raised a foal before!"

"Princess Luna?"

"I am in the same bubble as my sister I'm afraid."

Nurse Goodwell pulled her hair groaned. "We need to get her under control! This cold isn't good for her highness Luna!"

Giggles once again filled the air as the young, blue diaper wearing filly, teleported her and Feather once again. This time in front of Celestia and Luna. levitating her and her victim around the place while chuckling happily.

"Some pony should know a thing or two about foals! Especially unicorn foals!" Diamond stated tiredly.

"You don't know anything about foals Ms. Goodwell?" Feather asked in disbelief. "And you call yourself a nurse."

"Excuse me? I work mainly with adults! Fillies and such are better left with the pediatrics! Besides, I only know how to treat injured ponies! Not how to raise fillies and colts. I don't even have any of my own!"

"I wonder why." Feather mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't there a pony in Canterlot that knows a thing a two?" Feather asked. Still holding onto the levitating filly that was shooting magical beams randomly across the room.

"I'm sure there is but it's much too late to knock on random ponies doors asking for their help." Nurse Goodwell retorted.

"Well what other choice do we have?" Squeaky chattered as she was covered in small amounts of ice. "This foal is gonna drive everypony out the castle if we don't calm her down!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a small scream was heard as Feather fell onto the floor of Luna's bedroom. Landing on her chin with her forelegs spread out about. Feather got up with a dizzy head and shook it. Attempting to get her senses back in order. The room was no longer cold and the ice that had gathered on the ponies and surfaces of the furniture due to the fillies magic had been completely wiped. The wriggling sound of laughter and giggles no longer pervaded the atmosphere as silence was all that could be heard.

Feather, Luna, Diamond, Celestia, Goodwell, and Pristine Shine all looked around the room in confusion until realization hit hard enough to call out in unison.

_"The Foal!"_


End file.
